Little Busters
by ills
Summary: Trunks/Usagi. One of Bulma's inventions goes horribly wrong resulting in an accident involving Trunks. Due to a prior engagement Bulma leaves Trunks in Usagi's care. During their time together will their friendship evolve into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, so please don't sue.

An: This story was inspired by Mayu Shinjo's manga entitled Ayakashi Koi Emaki.

**Little Busters **

**One**

**From**: Trunks Briefs

HEELP. GIN. LABC.

-Prince of Capsule Corps-

**AUG/20 5:40AM**

Staring down at her cell phone for the third time that morning Usagi tiredly rubbed her eyes before shaking her head at the message once again. While yawning she increased her speed, flying through the still dark morning sky heading towards her best friend's residence, Capsule Corps.

Usagi Son had three missions upon arriving at the Capsule Corps Compound.

One: Kill Trunks for waking her up at this godforsaken hour on a Sunday.

Two: Use the dragon balls to bring Trunks back from Other World and then proceed to teach him how to text properly.

Three: Figure out what the hell he needs help with at six am on a Sunday morning.

Landing on the lush front law of Capsule Corps Usagi reached in her pocket fishing out a keychain holding several key on a silver chain. Picking through them she found her spare key to the Briefs's residence and without missing a beat continued on her way towards the front door. Bending over slightly Usagi tried to place the key inside the doorknob but just before she could the door suddenly opened revealing Vegeta's naturally scowling face. "Kakarott's second brat, what are you doing here?" He gruffly asked.

"I have a name you know," Usagi shot back, letting her grumpiness from lack of sleep get the better of her.

"I know, your name is brat." Vegeta smirked when she continued to glare at him. "Now answer the original question," He demanded.

While rolling her eyes Usagi reached inside her pocket pulling out her cell phone and wordlessly she pulled up Trunks's text message before shoving the small device towards the Sayjin Prince. "And this is?" Vegeta questioned while raising his eyebrows.

Knitting her brow Usagi just looked at Vegeta as if he was the village idiot. "Vegeta, you've been on Earth for how long and you still don't know what a cell phone is, that's just sad." She teased him while his expression changed back to his usual scowl while a light sheen of red stained his cheeks.

"Of course the great and mighty Prince of all Sayjins knows what a damn cell phone is." He declared while crossing his arms over his chest, "I apologize, I forgot who your Father was for a moment and forgot that you need things explained to you using small words and short sentences. What the _fuck_ are you showing me that _shit _for? Just explain why the _fuck_ you came over, I don't want to read your stupid _shit_." Vegeta barked stressing all his curse words.

While intensifying her glare Usagi shoved her phone back in her pocket, "Well, your son texted me this morning because he said he needed help, he's in the laboratory."

Vegeta nodded, "See that wasn't so hard, use that mouth of yours once and a while like women are prone to do." He stated while brushing past her.

"Wait, I just told you your son needs help, aren't you going to try and investigate?" Usagi asked as she turned and watched his figure walking towards a small dome building that sat a couple of feet away from Capsule Corps's main building.

"No," He replied gruffly. "If he called you then it's most likely it's his penis that needs the helping."

"Ah, god," Usagi yelled feeling disgusted. "You pervert!"

Turning around Usagi made her way through the various hallways of the Briefs's residence, flipping on the lights as she did so until she reached the door to Bulma's laboratory. Opening the door slowly she ran her hand alongside the wall, flipping on the light switch, illuminating the pitch black room.

Searching the room she was surprised to see that Trunks was nowhere in sight, "Trunks?" She called out before stomping her foot on the ground angrily. "Damn you Trunks, as soon as I find you I'm going to murder you."

'How dare he play a prank on me so early in the morning!' She thought angrily as she turned around towards the door but before she could reach it a voice called out suddenly.

"Usagi!" Trunks yelled causing the young girl to jump in fright, whirling around towards the voice she was surprised to be greeted by nothing but air.

"Trunks?" She called out hesitantly. "Where are you?"

"Down here!" Trunks yelled once again and when she cast her eyes towards the ground she saw nothing more than a miniature sized replica doll of her best friend leaning against one of the metal legs of Bulma's workbench. "What's this?" She questioned before squatting down towards the ground while brining her face closer to the door.

"Quit fooling around!" The doll suddenly yelled as it moved towards Usagi frightening her. Letting out a scream Usagi fell back onto her behind causing Trunks to grip his ears painfully. "Stop!" He begged, "You're going to make my ears bleed!" Trunks yelled before looking up and freezing.

"Trunks, is that really you?" Usagi asked but when she didn't receive a response from him followed his line of sight and found that he was staring up her skirt. Narrowing her eyes upon her best friend she quickly snatched him up in her hand, closing her fist around his torso. "You pervert! How dare you!"

"What? It was right in front of my face it's not like I can look away considering that you're the size of a skyscraper right now. Why don't' you learn to act like a lady and keep your legs closed?!" Trunks shot back as he transformed into a Super Sayjin, powering his way out of her hold. "But, never mind all that we need to stay focused right now and find my Mom so she can _fix _me!"

Puffing out her cheeks in anger Usagi stared at him as he flew in front of her face, "Alright." She grumbled before standing up, using only her forefinger and thumb she took a hold of Trunks by the back of his shirt. "Hey!" He tried to protest but kept quite after receiving a glare from Usagi as she placed the four inch tall Sayjin on her shoulder.

Gripping onto the strains of her hair Trunks tried desperately not fall off as Usagi exited the laboratory and entered the hallway. Checking her watch Usagi began to make her way towards the kitchen, knowing the bluenette could be found there at this time in the morning. "So what happened?" The blonde asked letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"I'm not quite sure," Trunks admitted. "Mom asked me to clean up the lab yesterday and while I was sweeping the floor I guess I must have bumped into one of her experiments or something because next thing I knew I shrunk."

"Wow," Usagi replied her eyes growing wide. "So you've been stuck in that dark room all night?"

"Yeah," Trunks nodded despite the fact that he knew Usagi couldn't see the gesture. "I've been trying to escape all night but in even in my Super Sayjin form I couldn't open up the door. Before I had begun cleaning I emptied out my pockets and placed my cell phone on the counter, since I couldn't get a hold of my Mom I texted you." He shook his head, "That took forever."

"Hopefully, your Mom will be able to reverse what that machine did to you." She stated as she entered the kitchen, instantly finding Bulma standing next to the sink, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Looking up as she entered the room Bulma lazily smiled, "Morning Usagi." The bluenette greeted groggily as she made her way towards the kitchen table.

Not knowing exactly how to break the news to Bulma that she son was shrunken to a mere four inches, Usagi decided to just take the blunt approach and plucking him from her shoulder she placed him on the table in front of her coffee cup.

The bluenette blinked while looking over Trunks, "That's a cute doll you have there Usagi, it kind of looks like Trunks."

"Mom!" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs causing Bulma to nearly choke on her coffee.

"Trunks??!?!" Bulma practically yelled brining her face closer to inspect him. "How did this-" She paused, her eyes widening. "Experiment XC6, what did you do to it? Did you break it or damage it in anyway?"

"I didn't do anything I swear," Trunks stated while holding up his hands. "I don't know how exactly this happened."

Pulling away from her son Bulma ran her hand down her face, "Crap." She shook her head while crossing her arms. "Well, I'm most likely going to have to pull an all nighter to try and fix whatever you did wrong." Pulling up her lab coat sleeve she glanced at her watch, "Something that I won't be able to do until I return from my business meeting."

"What?" Trunks yelled, horrified. "Cancel it!"

"I most certainly will not, you know better than anyone that the board members are in a crisis right now." Bulma replied while glaring down at her son.

"Trunks calm down; she'll reverse you as soon as she gets back." Usagi stated, trying her best to comfort her friend before turning back towards Bulma, who had resumed drinking her coffee. "Just how long is the meeting?"

"Three days," She replied breezily.

"Three days?!?" Usagi and Trunks both yelled in unison.

"You're such an irresponsible parent," Trunks grumbled while sitting down on the table, feeling utterly defeated.

Setting her coffee mug back on top of the table Bulma turned towards Usagi, "Can Trunks stay with you until I get back?" She asked, "Come on please, I can't very well leave him with Vegeta. Knowing Vegeta he might just forget about him or worst remember everything Trunks has ever done wrong and take advantage of him in his helpless state."

"Well, I guess." Usagi replied.

"Awesome," Bulma stated as she stood up from the table. "Well, I have to start getting ready for work now so why don't you guys get out of here." She stated while taking a hold of Trunks and practically throwing him into Usagi's open hands as she shoved them out the back door.

"Are they gone?" A dark, gruff voice asked causing Bulma to whirl around, a Cheshire grin spreading across her face.

"Plan complete," Bulma stated with a smirk as she stared into the dark eyes of her husband. "We officially have the whole house to ourselves," She said while ripping open her lab coat revealing her sexy see-through lingerie underneath. "Let's make a baby!" Bulma declared as she jumped on her husband.

--

**An: Hope you liked it; this is only going to be like 3-4 chapters long, just to let ya'll know. **

**Leave me plenty of love. **


	2. Notice

**Notice:**

**Hey, this story and all of my stories are being put on hiatus. I'm sorry, real talk um today I just found out that the company that I work for are laying all of us and twenty stores off. Which means that I have no job and have to look for another or two to make up for the pay that I was gaining at my current job. With this hardship coming up naturally I'm not going to want to focus on my hobby. Everything is just a mess right now. I will come back one day but I don't know when. Until then love you and thanks for always supporting me in my hobby. **

**Ills **


End file.
